everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Merana Little/Relationships
Family Merana's relationship with her family is pretty good! Well. From their perspective, it is. † denotes a dead family member (during EAH) ? definitely mum and papa It's safe to say that while Merana cherishes her parents and loves them deeply, she still has a conflicted view of them. Like many teenagers, she's at a point in life where it often feels like her parents ruin her life biweekly. It runs deeper than that, though. Merana has a need to make her parents happy, make them proud of her. This isn't necessarily a terrible thing, but they're proud of her because she's managed to elevate their status, to test well, to bring to their destiny-less names a destiny. The very thing that will kill her. It isn't as if her parents want her gone. No, they mourned her, weeped joy and sorrow when she came home with an official wax seal on the letter clasped in her adolescent hand. Now that destiny is closer for Merana, she's been getting uneasier. She resents her parents for ever letting this happen and letting a child who knew nothing of life throw hers away so easily. At the same time, she understands that their current perspective of the matter was carefully crafted through years and years and that they mean well for her. And of course, if being the perfect daughter will cease some of their fighting, she's willing to do it. Merana feels even more pressure because she may be the youngest of her siblings, but she's the only one her parents have really raised. All her other siblings, for different reasons, aren't around, and the burden of wanting to do well because you're the only child weighs heavily on Merana. She feels incredibly awkward around her siblings that do keep in touch, and with extended family in general. She's seen and heard some of her older siblings through FaceTimes and whatnot, but at this rate, interactions are so few and far in between that she can't recall them. There's also a mysterious, not very well hidden, folder on the family computer, easily accessible by any youngling who wanted to play Spades and Clubs Penguin. It contains scans of a couple old photos, names and dates scribbled on some of them. One name, in particular, stands out. Sanwen Ci estranged/moved away/knows nothing except name. he's named Sanwen because that's mando for salmon. aka the fish that leaves home. she knows he isn't dead, but she hasn't attempted to search him up before. wrote a series of novels a little while back under the pseduonym S.W. Mercury (thank you Zena!), seems to have not done anything currently. I don't know if Merana ever tries to contact him. Dorothy Huaqi Ci Dorothy is on rather good terms with her parents. Merana has only ever heard her voice once, when her parents had forced her in front of a phone for an extremely brief and excruciatingly awkward 2 minutes. Similarly, she's never seen Dot in real life, only through photographs. Merana knows that Dot is part of the Fairytale Authorities, often sent to the corners of the worlds searching for runaway legacies. She's heard good things about her from her parents, and searching her up has yielded plenty of employee awards. It seems like she's good at her job, huh. Remus Huangdiao Ci older sib 3- best terms with parents! living with aunt+uncle somewhere in the pacific ocean or whatever. calls home often, makes merana feel awkward. has come over many times during family gatherings. still awkward, but merana deeply wishes that she had him as a sibling instead of a pseudo-cousin. remus cause rem cause rapid eye movement remora fish and huangdiao is stingray cause ive run out of fish! 4 Are they dead? The Littles They are not family. Friends hey she needs friends because all my other ocs are. not Coppola Fantoche : BroTP: Rust Bucket Merana likes to think that they're friends, at least! Even now, Merana can be a little hesitant in reaching out to others, especially if they're older than her. If she and Copp didn't get assigned on a group project together in first year, I don't think they would've ever became "friends." After being forced into interaction, Merana developed an admiration for them. It had partly to do with Copp being older than her, and partly to do with them being so good at everything. The project went off without a hitch, Merana was brave enough now to search Copp out, and they've had a mentor-mentee relationship ever since. In their future, Merana's bludička curse worsens, becomes harder to hide. She causes the Glassheart vessel to malfunction, and Coppola leaves her to rot, effectively breaking her heart. You can read about this in a fic I haven't written yet. Damien Schicksal civil with each other, enjoy the others' presence. it's alright! merana's only worry is that damien has a crush on them, because. they don't want that. damien doesn't know if he does, i don't know if he does, they've just not communicated so that's one thing in their friendship that's a bit weird. uh in light of recent events (rewrite of damien) I guess they won't be friends anymore?? used to be friends?? Ilandere White pretty popular upperclassmen? sounds pretty GAY to me Acquaintances Adoette White juxtaposition. merana is not aware of adoette's somewhat hostile feelings towards her. Desdemona Schicksal had a crush on her, until Desi open her mouth. merana feels a bit of disdain because of the way she acts, and would rather avoid her. too bad, because desi hangs out with cop and dami. Iridiclervaux Aurelius not super close (duh) but she likes him :o) can never remember his name though oops so she's a little shy around him usually Enemies Adoette would be here if she didn't find Merana cute (in a platonic way) Pets Mererid- During the Animal Calling lesson, Merana received a magical ship figurehead she named Mererid. Mererid is a magical creature as it is an enchanted piece of sea treasure. don't read please Romance I hope I'll find someone, but it's really in the same vein as apples. I'd like some, but I think I could survive without it. For a siren, Merana's actually quite useless at romance. They get crushes easily, or at least they think so. Honestly, sometime they can't even tell if they like someone, or they just admire them. In any case, they have that crush/admiration thing going on for many people. The above quote is them trying to reassure themself that they don't really care about having a partner. Because romance is relevant in their destiny, Merana's sort of developed a disdain for it, without even understanding it. After meeting new people and generally having more experiences, they've decided it's not so bad. Secretly, Merana would love to have a girlfriend. Do they have a type? Definitely! Merana admires girls that are confident and self-assured. An older girl, who fills up awkward spaces in conversations and knows what she's doing. The type of person who's protective (and tall, so Merana can be the little spoon), affectionate (and heavy on hugs and kisses), and a leader (just so this scaredy-cat doesn't need to take the iniative). Merana's a bit of a romantic, and having not really had experience before, is a little naive about the work that goes into a relationship. They're entirely the person that daydreams of cute scenarios and the perfect girlfriend. Watching fireworks on the beach, going to amusement parks, and getting each other flowers. Not so much communication or boundaries. Do you have a cool upperclassmen that you want Merana to have a big ol' crush on? B) (actually not yet let me write everything else first) Category:Subpages